Of Fate and Destiny
by The Princess Assassin
Summary: Lelouch knew that being female in this man-dominant world could only lead to trouble but she was determined to be more than a political tool, more than a damsel in distress and more than some prize to be won. She just didn't expect that being herself would attract the attention of three handsome men. What did fate have in store for her? Fanfic Request by "Shiranai Atsune".
1. Prologue

A/N: A request from Shiranai Atsune! Hope you're not too disappointed~

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **-** Pendragon Palace **-**

It was a.t.b December 5, 2000 when Marriane vi Britannia gave birth to her first child. She looked at the babe's pale skin and black hair so much like her own. She smiled and hugged the baby closer to her chest. The Empress gasped slightly at seeing stunning amethyst orbs.

She instantly knew that someday, this face would launch more than a thousand ships and lead men to their deaths with a smile on their faces.

Lelouch vi Britannia was born to the world, sleeping peacefully not knowing what fate had install for her.

\- Line Break -

\- Ashford Academy Hallways -

"Ms. Lelouch, I like you! Please accept my confession!" sigh, another confession, when will they understand that I'm not interested?

Lelouch Lamperouge didn't really understand why people kept confessing to her. She thought she had made it clear that she was not interested hence her disinterested attitude but instead they found this mysterious and her fan club kept growing! Will people ever learn?

The amethyst-eyed beauty sighed and ran her fingers through her long hair in frustration.

She only wanted one thing and one thing only. The fulfillment of Nunnally's wish for a better world.

Nunnally who would be considered weak and useless if their father's stand on equality continued.

Lelouch knew that she would let Nunnally be in a world gentle and peaceful enough for her to live in or she would die trying.

But little did she know that the fulfillment of her wish would come at a price that came in the form of three men vying for her affections. It certainly didn't help that all three were close to her heart.

One was Suzaku Kururugi, her long-lost best and childhood friend. She had a crush on him when they were younger but with the years that separated them, does he still hold a place in her guarded heart?

Next was Kaito Stadtfeld (Kozuki), the loyal right hand man of Zero the female leader of the Order of the Black Knights. But with the mask that both pulls him in and pushes him away, will the heir of the Stadtfeld capture her hard-to-earn attention and love?

Last but not the least was Claude Caulfield or C.C as he would call himself, the person who gave her both the bane and the boon of her existence. Always emotionless and a great annoyance to the girl, will the immortal that always manages to save her in the nick of time be the one to save her from the fall?

Who will Lelouch chose when all three were fighting for a chance to be with the one they love?

The three wielders of fate would be the one to decide and the Gods were eagerly awaiting for the show.

\- Line Break -

-Ashford Academy Classroom -

Lelouch didn't know that the moment Rivalz came, dragging her into his motorbike exclaiming about the perfect score was when the wheels of fate started to turn. Lelouch Lamperouge was still blissfully unaware of the hard path that fate had laid out for her, of the horrible future that was to awaiting her.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts and comments much appreciated especially from you, Shiranai Atsune!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Finally posted! A bit late but better late than never, right?

Edit:For those who read this chapter already- It's not an update! I just fixed the mistakes I never realized was there!

Special thanks for the...

Favorite: **, ChristaWatson, CrysisWar1234, Shiranai Atsune, ThaviduZeroX, Zero Gawain, leafstone, mistmagic100**

Follow: **Shiranai Atsune, Arya100, , ChristaWatson, CrysisWar1234, FoxTravel, TerraNovA0.2, WingedCloudsofStrife, Zero Gawain, mistmagic100, raijinfairy, Ratagon, leafstone, Littlest1, AkaneIchihara**  
 **ThaviduZeroX**

and Reviews:

 **Littlest1** : Thanks! I'm glad to have caught your interest!  
 **ewertondragon** : I glad you found it interesting! and don't worry it'll get better (hopefully...)  
 **Euphemia** : You'll have to see in the next few chapters if Suzaku really IS into Euphemia... I'd actually contemplate hurting him if he cheats on our dear Lulu!  
 **FoxTravel** : Thank you for the compliment! Don't worry there'll be more SuzaLulu in this story ESPECIALLY on the next chapter...  
 **ChristaWatson** : Hopefully this meets your expectation but I'm afraid most of this chapter is... well, you'll read it soon enough. Thanks for the compliment!  
 **TerraNovA0.2** : I'm happy you're intrigued by my story since the summary is a it meh... If I do say so myself.  
 **Shiranai Atsune:** Hopefully this is up to your standards! The next chapter will probably be out by Thursday!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Weaving of the Thread called Fate**

It was a.t.b 2010 August 10 when Britannia invaded the then-neutral Japan and renamed it Area 11. After being sent to Japan as political hostages and being abandoned by their country, Lelouch and Nunnally were left for dead. They managed to survive the invasion and Lelouch swore to both herself and her childhood friend Suzaku that she was going to destroy Britannia, no matter the cost.

But seven years have gone by, and yet Lelouch was no closer to destroying Britannia as she was when she was younger and naïve. She had lost contact with her best friend and was currently in hiding. She knew she was missing something that would enable her victory and she had a feeling it would be in her hands soon…

After all don't the Gods like a good show?

\- a.t.b. 2017 : Present -

Lelouch entered just in the nick of time to prevent her client from losing against the aristocrat. She inwardly rolled her eyes at hearing his scoff and his arrogant tone in addressing her.

"The young are so lucky. They have so much time… so much time to regret, that is. What is your name?" The man arrogantly speaks, smirking.

" Lelouch Lamperouge." She says curtly, disgusted at how obvious it was that the man was leering at her.

"Oi,oi! No matter how I look at it, this is a losing battle!" Rivalz Cardemonde exclaims despairingly, looking at his former crush (before he met Milly Ashford) and current best friend.

"How much time do we have if we want to make to class, Rivalz?" The raven asked her blue-haired friend who looks at his watch, a bit confused and surprised at the question.

"If I speed, we have at least 20 minutes… But what are you going to do?" he asks as his friend moves to sit down.

"Win, obviously. Please drive safely back, Rivalz. I'll end this in nine minutes." Lelouch makes herself comfortable on the clearly expensive seat.

"Huh?"

"Nine minutes? It's twenty seconds per move, how are you going to accomplish that?" the aristocrat bristled, knowing he was being insulted.

"It's more than enough time." Lelouch smiles sweetly and makes a motion to move her king.

"Starting with the King?" the man mocks and starts to laugh, no doubt already underestimating his opponent in front of him.

Lelouch merely offers a smirk.

\- Area 11: Tokyo Settlement Highways -

"Damn, even though we managed to get it out… All because that damn Tamaki messed up Naoto's plan…" a man inside a truck curses with Britannian Soldiers hot on their tail.

\- Ashford Academy -

"Mou, that Lulu! Rivalz took her away, again! And they bet Money on these games! Money! " Shirley Fenette complained to her fellow student council members.

"She's representing another match? maybe Poker?" Milly teased, smirking.

"Lelouch sure is weird. She has the brains but she doesn't apply herself in school… To be honest, I'm a bit worried for her…" Nina Eistein gently states.

"Why? Because she's with Rivalz? Well, it's true that it's suspicious how much time they spend together and why Lelouch always lets him drag her around… Do I smell love in the air?" Milly speculates, looking both ecstatic and serious. Nina nods, looking serious and very worried. Wanting to comfort the girl, Shirley stands up, protesting.

But- But I mean, come on! It's _Rivalz_! We all know he's in love with-!" Shirley cut herself off, leaving Milly confused on what she had wanted to say.

"He's in love with?" Nina opened her mouth to say something but the school bell came to the rescue.

"Oh no, I gotta go! I have Shinichi-sensei first thing in the afternoon!" Shirley leaves them behind.

"Milly, I have to go to class. See you later…" Nina leaves behind a still curious Milly who later forgets about the entire conversation.

Meanwhile…

"Aristocrats are the best! They have their pride so they'll always pay up! On top of that, a new record of eigth minutes and thirty-two seconds!" Rivalz beamed, pocket full of their prize money.

"He didn't have that much time remaining either. Nobles are so sheltered; they indulge on their special rights…"

"Then would you like to play against Elevens? They're different from us Britannians…" Rivalz suggested and Lelouch made a move to tell him off—Japanese, not Elevens damn it…- when shown on the outside Television was an announcement made by Clovis vi Britannia, the Viceroy of Japan.

"To the People of the Empire, and of course the Elevens who are helping us… Do you understand that my heart is now being split into two? It is torn between anger and grief! I, who holds responsibility over this area, cannot bend to these terrorists. For this is the fight for justice, for peace and for the eight soldiers who bravely fought for these things. Let us give them our condolences and prayers… "The prince dramatically says, unaware of amethyst eyes narrowing and an angry red-head snarling, "We're not Elevens, we're Japanese!" at the announcement.

"You're not gonna do it?" Rivalz questioned, referring to the prayer and condolences.

"What about you? " Lelouch switches the tables, unwilling to let Rivalz know of her dark inner thoughts.

"It's a bit embarrassing to be honest…" Rivalz scratched his cheek, blushing a bit.

"That's true… Even if we cry, the dead won't come back to life. It's all self-justification" Lelouch absentmindedly says, climbing on Rivalz's vehicle.

"Woah, that's harsh." Rivalz claims, putting on protective goggles.

"In the end, no matter how hard you try, the world still wouldn't change."

\- Area 11: Tokyo Settlement Highways -

"Ne, Lelouch. About that first move though... Why start with the King?" Rivalz asks the now reading girl.

"If the King doesn't move, his subjects wouldn't follow, right?" the girl smirks, pausing her reading to look at the boy beside her.

"!" a truck honks behind them, cutting off what RIvalz was gonna say.

" What the-?!" Rivalz exclaims as he tries to maneuver on the road which only resulted in causing the truck to force a left turn.

\- Truck -

" What careless driving!" the one on the wheel decides to take a left to avoid the vehicle in front of them.

The other man shouts, almost desperately, "Stop! That way is-!" but it was too late and the truck crashes into an unfinished building, it was only a matter of time before they were caught and this time they had no escape.

\- - Area 11: Unfinished Building -

"Um… Was that our fault?" Rivalz hesitantly asks .

"What do you think, Rivalz?" Lelouch sarcastically says to her friend, and inwardly winced knowing how hurtful the statement was. Thankfully, Rivalz was too distraught at the time to be hurt or angry at her words.

People started to crowd around, saying how awful that the accident happened but none even tried to raise a finger to help see if the passengers were alright. Keeping her disgust to herself, she threw the book in her hand inside Rivalz's vehicle and ran to help the victims of the crash leaving behind a spluttering Rivalz who tried to stop her.

"Hey, are you alright? " Kaito Statdfeld thought he heard an angelic worried voice but was too disoriented to answer. He winced against the airbag, knowing he was at least fine from the crash.

Lelouch, hearing no answer, feared for the worst and climbed the side ladder to get inside.

"Hey, what you're doing is the right thing but I really wish you would stop doing that… Because of your meaningless pride, we're going to be late for class…" Rivalz muttered, moving his vehicle away from the site.

As the air bags deflated, Kaito saw that his companion was still unconscious, "Nagata, Nagata!" he shook him away, thankful when he stirred. Meanwhile above the truck Lelouch called out , " Hey? Can you hear me?" unaware of someone inside who zeroed on her pale and worried features.

"I found it...The perfect…" Lelouch looked around, certain that she had heard something but decided to discard said information to see if the people inside were alright.

"Are you alright?" She called out again and was thrown inside the truck when it suddenly backed up.

"Hey! Stop! At least put a ladder inside…" she tried to cry out while muttering the last statement to herself. She looked around trying to find an escape but only saw a strange capsule among other things. 'That's strange; I could have sworn that someone…'

She shook her head to get rid of useless thoughts; she had to escape first because if the helicopter above was any indication, she had managed to get inside a truck owned by terrorists.

.

.

.

Inside an army vehicle, Private Suzaku Kururugi clutched a chain that went around his neck. He couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen but whether it was good or bad for the world he didn't know. He sighed before looking down to a ring that was attached to his chain on his neck.

'Lelouch…'

* * *

A/N: I know, I know... Before you all kill me, it was really needed to keep the plot going and I'm probably going to just mix up just a little until I find the perfect opening for a slight canon deviation. The next chapter will be more interesting, if you ask me...

Until next time!


	3. Interlude

A/N: Here's the new chapter! Just a word of warning, updates will be scarce as of Next Week.

 ** Oh! and any artists and etc. here? I actually want to find a book cover for this fanfic but I fancy myself a writer not an artist, so I wanted to know if anyone could help?**

Thank you for the favorites: **, CGFanSuzaLulu, ChristaWatson, CrysisWar1234, Dagger Of Darkness, KatzKuzeLevy, Littlest1, RPitU, Shiranai Atsune, ThaviduZeroX, Zero Gawain, allietheepic7, charbchillin, cheekypig56, leafstone, mistmagic100, thomasciesielski54**

Thank you for the follow: **AkaneIchihara, Arya100, , CD64, CGFanSuzaLulu, ChristaWatson, CrysisWar1234, Dagger Of Darkness, Dragon Silhouette, FoxTravel, KatzKuzeLevy, Lexi1130, Littlest1, ObeliskX, OrchDork3879, PinkKitty2713, RPitU, Ratagon, ShinDragonX, Shiranai Atsune, TerraNovA0.2, ThaviduZeroX, Victinis Victory, WingedCloudsofStrife, Zero Gawain, allietheepic7, charbchillin, cheekypig56, leafstone, mistmagic100, raijinfairy, thomasciesielski54**

Thanks for the review and here is my reply:

 **allietheepic7** : I'm glad you like the story so far. Haha, actually wanted to put a Kai(fem!)Shin but then I realized that Kallen's name was Kaito. Damn.

 **Milly** : Well, I made an implication that Rivalz was in love with Lelouch before... Does anyone want some snippets from those times? Just asking... Thanks for the review again!

 **Shiranai Atsune** : Don't worry! There'll be more where that came from. ^_^

 **ObeliskX** : Thanks! Will try my best to make things interesting every chapter! KaLulu moments coming in a few chapters. When I say moment, I mean actual interaction this time. Hope it meets your expectations!

 **Littlest1** : Things about the ring explored in this chapter. Hope you like it.

 **RPitU** : I'm glad you like the story so far. Here's your update.

 **Euphemia** : Haha, glad it meets your standards! I have a feeling you'll like this chapter... {if not, it was probably just me ; )}

Disclaimer: Don't own. I would have made the story centered in Philippines otherwise. And Lelouch would probably never existed in it. Probably.

* * *

 **Interlude: The Promise**

 _"Lelouch, come on! I promised to bring to you to this carnival, remember?"A child with brown hair and emerald eyes said, smiling widely._

 _"I know but did we have to leave Nunnally?" The girl with black hair and amethyst eyes said to her companion, looking back to where a brown haired girl was currently waving them goodbye from a distance._

 _"No but she didn't want to go! AND you know that this carnival only happens every few years! Come on!" Both children went to the colorful carnival with smiles in place, hand in hand._

 _-Carnival-_

 _"Oi, boy! Why don't you give your girlfriend something to remember this by? "A vendor called out to the pair._

 _"What?! S-she's not my girlfriend!" The brunette spluttered, blush evident on his face. His friend was too preoccupied by the magic show near them to hear the words, only that when she looked back her friend was rather red in the face._

 _"Suzaku? Are you alright?" She put her hand on his forehead which only caused the redness to darken._

 _"Yes!" It was a bit too fast a reply that Lelouch became even more worried._

 _"Are you sure? Because if—"She was cut off by Suzaku swatting her hand away, muttering; "I'm fine, I'm fine…"as if trying to convince himself rather than her._

 _"Could have fooled me boy! Tell you what; if you manage to win in my booth I'll give you something special!" The same vendor laughed and beckoned them to his stall._

 _He gave the boy five bullets to shoot and knock down some figures that were set on a shelf._

 _He told the boy to shoot down at least three figures and he would win but he had to first let his lady-friend, as he put it, shoot at least one bullet first._

 _The girl's eyes narrowed before she took the gun and aimed. The first one was just a foot short the left most figure, the boy sniffles a laugh but the girl heard it anyway. Irritated, she carelessly pulls the trigger two times before anyone could stop her. She manages to hit a figure with pink hair and purple eyes accidentally._

 _Lelouch feels a chill on her spine as the fallen figure looked a lot like her half-sister, Euphemia._

 _Suzaku, wanting to win, took the gun from her hands and prepared himself to shoot._

 _Bang!_

 _And another…_

 _Bang!_

 _Two other figures lay on the floor._

 _"Nice shot! You just got yourself a prize, Boy… But first why did you break the ones on the side of the figure in the middle? Is it because the middle looks a lot like your lady-friend here? "The man laughed when the boy spluttered out denials._

 _"No! It was completely random!" he cried out but truthfully he felt rather irritated at the figures that lay on opposite sides of the black haired and amethyst eyed figure so he shoot them down._

(Now that Lelouch thought about it, those figures looked like a mini-Kaito and C.C.)

 _"Now here is your prize!" he present before the two children two rings and gave one to each child._

 _"Now these are promise rings, legend says that if you make a promise between the other one who holds the other ring, it will be fulfilled no matter what. Go on and enjoy the rest of the carnival."_

 _Lelouch and Suzaku nodded and left, looking curiously at the rings. Before they left the carnival, Suzaku asks the vendor why he was giving away such beautiful rings._

 _"Why? Because boy, those were the same rings that my wife and I received from a carnival some years ago. My wife was a sucker of romance and before she died, she told me to give those promise rings to someone I thought deserved them. She called these rings, "Bands of Fate" or some such thing. The reason I entered the carnival this year was that I had the feeling I would fulfill her last wish today and I was right! Good Luck with her boy! From your lady-friend's looks, I'm sure you'll have a lot of competition when both of you are older. And one last piece of advice, Don't take too long or you'll lose her instead" The man smiled before waving them goodbye._

 _They later forget making a promise and it stayed that way until the day Suzaku was being taken from them._

 _"Suzaku!Wait! Don't leave us!" Lelouch cried out to Suzaku who was forced into the vehicle._

 _He took one of her hands and and wrapped his other hand on the promise ring he attached to a chain. Knowing what he was doing, Lelouch wrapped her other hand on her own chain attached-ring._

 _"Promise me that we'll meet again someday." Lelouch knew that tears were running down on her face._

 _"I promise that I'll find you and when I do, I'll marry you and protect you and make you happy so wait for me!" Suzaku knew his tears were running down too. It was then when the vehicle started to move. Lelouch tried to hold on but Suzaku gently pushed her hand away._

 _"I'll wait for you! I'll be waiting for you no matter how long it takes, so you better come back to me Kururugi Suzaku!" Lelouch shouted before she fell down to her knees, sobbing. Nunnally moves beside her and hugs her older sister. It was during harsh times like these that she had to be the one stronger to comfort Lelouch who rarely showed her weaknesses to the world._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Goodbye Lelouch…" Suzaku clutchs the promise ring on his neck like a lifeline as he looked onward to a future that had no Lelouch be with. For now that is, because Suzaku would find Lelouch even if it's the last thing he'll do._

 _Suzaku Kururugi was a man of his word, after all._

* * *

A/N: Yeah, 'Tis just an interlude bt I really wanted to put it anyway. Don't worry there will be other interludes and will feature other pairings!

Till next time!


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: They finally meet! Sorry for the late update, RL is a bit- and a slave driver. I'm still looking for someone who can make the book cover, please help me T-T!

Anyways, Thank you for the follow: **Lexi1130, Shiranai Atsune, Arya100, , ChristaWatson, CrysisWar1234, FoxTravel, TerraNovA0.2, WingedCloudsofStrife, Zero Gawain, mistmagic100, raijinfairy, Ratagon, leafstone, Littlest1, AkaneIchihara, ThaviduZeroX, CD64, CGFanSuzaLulu, KatzKuzeLevy, ObeliskX, PinkKitty2713, RPitU, ShinDragonX, Victinis Victory, charbchillin, thomasciesielski54, Dagger Of Darkness, Dragon Silhouette, OrchDork3879, allietheepic7, cheekypig56, Tenshi Mioko, MissGongju, matronium, RavagerSunset, takatakatalana, MitsuKatana, Pelcott, , bunnyproofjunior**

Thank you for the favorite: **, CGFanSuzaLulu, ChristaWatson, CrysisWar1234, Dagger Of Darkness, Elza Eldaniella 1, KatzKuzeLevy, Littlest1, MissGongju, MitsuKatana, Pelcott, RPitU, RavagerSunset, Shiranai Atsune, ThaviduZeroX, Zero Gawain, allietheepic7, charbchillin, cheekypig56, dislami-chan, , leafstone, mistmagic100, takatakatalana, thomasciesielski54**

Answer to the reviews:

 **Euphemia** : Thank you for the praise to both myself and my story. Hope you keep on reading!  
 **Milly** : I'm so sorry but no KaLulu yet in this update. Their first interaction might be in the next chapter or the one after that...  
 **Shiranai Atsune** : The figures actually. The carnival was just an excuse to show it. Yes, I did have the feels too when I first read the chapter to foolproof it...  
 **TerraNovA0.2** : Thank you for the compliment!  
 **mistmagic100** : Thanks! Good luck with the choosing *Winks*  
 **Littlest1** : Thanks for the commendation! I would have wrote it as a festival but I always assumed that festivals happens every year like a tradition. In this case the event happens every few years or rarely at all so I decided to write it as a carnival instead. Sorry if I was wrong in my assumption...

 **Disclaimer** : Not mine, obviously. Would have made Xingke part of Lelouch's reverse harem (if Lulu was a girl in the first place) because I love him~~

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Promise Fulfilled**

Lelouch felt strangely calm. She thought in a situation like this she would have had panicked like most people would but instead she felt calm.

Too calm.

Lelouch narrowed her eyes. This type of calmness was what one would expect from a calm-before-the-storm. She had to escape before she gets caught in it. The truck wobbles and she struggles to gain her balance. Outside, she hears gunshots and a voice coming from the helicopter to surrender.

Up front, Nagata was steering the wheel to the best of his ability. Knowing they were in trouble, he glanced at his companion, saying "Even the military is here… What are we going to do, Kaito?"

"That's why I'm here, right?" Kaito took off the hat that was concealing most of his features and stands up to go out back.

"This situation doesn't look good… I could use my phone to call…" Lelouch felt the urge to facepalm herself for not thinking of it sooner when she heard footsteps. Deciding quickly she hid near the strange capsule. This could be her only chance in escaping!

"We can get to the subway through another route" she sees a rather handsome boy taking off his cloak. She almost turned away in embarrassment, thinking that the man was about to change in front of _her_ but inwardly sighed in relief when he had clothes beneath.

"Kaito, let's use that now!" she hears another voice coming from the front. The boy makes a move to climb some-sort of stairs.

'That?' she raised an eyebrow, looking at the man near her hiding place.

"That would be massacre! " The man, Kaito according to his companion, shouted angrily.

'What? That man… 'Her eyes went wide at the implication before they narrowed in suspicion at seeing what the boy was doing.

\- Area 11: Unfinished Building -

"Where are you Lelouch? We have to go to school!" Rivalz shouted near the site of the crash, becoming more worried as seconds passed without a response from his best friend.

\- Area 11: Near the Ghetto -

Three helicopters were just a few meters from their target when the back of the truck opened slowly and before the middle helicopter could make a move to shoot, something shot it down in an instant.

"Slash Harken?!" One of the soldiers in the remaining helicopters identifies the weapon used, shock evident in his voice. The back opened completely, revealing a KnightMare Frame.

The red KnightMare jumped out of the truck, sliding easily to the concrete road. Lelouch tries to get out of the truck via the back but she was too late as the back shut closed and left her in the still dark chamber.

"Damn! These guys really are terrorists!" she curses at her inability to escape and tries to find another escape route.

Inside the KnightMare, Kaito sneers at the helicopters in front of him declaring, "You know how powerful this thing is, don't you?" as he dodges bullets without a sweat before using the Slash Harken to take down the rest of the helicopters.

Above them reinforcements arrive but this time the enemy has a KnightMare too, evening out the odds. Kaito glares at hearing the man in the other KnightMare had to say but he knew it was true. An outdated Glasgow could never compare to the newer Sutherland. The terrorist knew the only way he was going win was if he used his (rather well-known within the rebels) skills against the, probably, noble in front of him.

Kaito reels back at the powerful shot that hit his Glasgow in the shoulder. In his radio, Nagata shouts in desperation " Kaito! There has been a change of plans! We both can't die here! You escape!"

Kaito shouts back his protest, "But-!"

Somehow, another KnightMare that was similar looking to the one fighting Kaito was in front of the truck. Nagata steers left to avoid crashing into the Frame.

Inside the second KnightMare, Villeta Nu scoffs mockingly, "How simple-minded." As she moves to follow the truck.

It was at that instant that Kaito's Slash Harken malfunctioned. He tries to move it, panic rising slightly by the second. "Why?!" He curses when it didn't move an inch.

The Sutherland in front of him moves to finish him off and just in time his weapon functions once again. He quickly falls back, trying to escape.

"Oh, good reflexes. But…" Jeremiah Gottwald compliments, smirking slightly.

"Damn, there's no reception! Judging from the darkness and the unevenness of the ground, we must be traveling along an old subway line… The final destination is one of the ghettos; it'll be dangerous for me to get out… "She deduces, her face showing a look of pure concentration.

"But… the situation is clear. Guess I have to depend on the army for help. I'll take the terrorists' transmitter as a gift, though." She says to herself smirking at the gadget in her hands, although she feels some distain at having to depend on _Britannia_ of all things.

"I hope Rivalz can forgive me for leaving him behind…" she sighs tiredly. She didn't know that Rivalz was pulling his vehicle by himself, cursing the woman but worry and concern was evident in his voice.

" Oh no… What Milly will think, me abandoning a girl, Lelouch of all people, here? Damn it, where are you Lelouch?!"

Meanwhile near the Viceroy's home, Lloyd Asplund smirks knowingly at the shock evident on the General's face. He saw how surprised the man who was now confused at how the scientist had known his plan. Smirk widening further, he looks behind him and turns to Cecil Croomy, "Congratulations! You're deduction was spot-on!" who tries to deny having thought such a thing.

"Enough! What does the Special Envoy want?!" The general's patience had reached its limit. Lloyd merely looks back with a smirk still in place.

"As I was saying, we want to help with the search. We want the data." Lloyd clarifies. Cecil raises a hand politely and asks, "What, may I ask, was the thing stolen?"

"A chemical weapon… Poison gas to be exact…" the General says gravely.

\- Area 11: Inside Tunnel toward Ghettos -

Nagata, already severely wounded by Villetta, tries to escape but it was no use as up ahead he saw a massive hole that trapped him. He presses a button and pleads " Ohgi… Please find it…I'll leave it to you."

Lelouch looks at the capsule strangely as it emitted some kind of noise, not noticing that a certain someone had seen her visage.

She decides to use the capsule as a stepping stone to get out of truck, not noting the footsteps nearing her until it was too late. She glances at the source of the noise only to see a soldier, Britannian if she was correct, charging at her. She manages to block the kick, only to be pinned down by the man. She struggles against his hold when the man speaks, "Don't kill anymore! And poison gas, on top of that!"

She struggles to get in a word but the man kept talking. She had to get out of here and if the man would stop speaking for a moment, then she could have explained that she wasn't one of the terrorists…

"That's why I'm saying, it was Britannia that made that poison gas in the first place!" she kicks at the man, who dodges it with ease. Thankfully she was out of that compromising situation.

"You…" Lelouch ignored the way her heart twitched as if recognizing the voice. She didn't know anyone that was in the Military service, did she? She discards her useless thoughts and focuses on the present situation. This soldier had just told her not to kill anymore when it was Britannia that was the cause of all the bloodshed!

"Don't kill? Then destroy Britannia! Only then… Only then…" Lelouch steps toward the soldier, her words passionately said. She never saw how the man's eyes widened at seeing her or the sharp intake of breath he took. She takes a step back in surprise when the man breathes out, "Lelouch?"

'It can't be… It can't possibly be…' her thoughts whirl winded in her mind as the soldier takes off his helmet and reveals the man under the mask.

"It's me, Suzaku." Her eyes widened at seeing her long lost childhood friend and her hands flew to her mouth to restrain a gasp.

Suzaku smiles fondly at seeing her. She didn't know how fast his heart was pounding at the moment or how breathtaking she looked under the lighting. All Lelouch knew was that Suzaku finally kept his promise. It was then that it registered that Suzaku was a _Britannian_ soldier.

"You became a Britannian Soldier?!" she said incredulously. Did Suzaku forget what Britannia had done to his home? To them? To him?

"What about you? Did you become one of them?" Suzaku was under the impression that the terrorists were inside the truck. Lelouch was inside the truck, which meant that Lelouch was with the terrorists.

It was then when the capsule started to open on its own. Lelouch looked at the capsule in surprise while Suzaku, acting quickly, covered Lelouch with his gas mask. If it had really been poison gas, Suzaku would have long been dead right now but the capsule opened to reveal a handsome green-haired male in a straight jacket.

"It's… It's not poison gas?" Suzaku said in surprise. They saw the man open his stunning golden eyes for a moment before they closed again. Both Lelouch and Suzaku didn't notice that they were back in the same compromising situation as they had earlier. The only difference was this time they knew who the other was.

"Suzaku… Can you get off me?" Lelouch says, blush slowly showing on her face. Realizing he was over Lelouch, his first love, Suzaku stands up quickly and offers a hand to help her stand up.

"S-sorry…" he stutters and looks away to hide his blush. Lelouch takes the hand and dusts off the dirt from her school uniform.

.

.

.

.

She suddenly remembers and takes the man from the capsule. Setting him on her lap, she gently strokes the man's silky hair.

"Is this your poison gas, Suzaku?" Lelouch demanded looking at the man in front of him.

Claude Caulfield feels the hand running through his hair and smiles to himself unconsciously.

'This… feels warm… I wonder… who does this warmth belongs to?'

* * *

A/N: Well, hope your not too disappointed with this give me your thoughts and suggestions, I welcome them always.

Also, Please continue on supporting this story even though the time between my updates might become longer as time passes by~

Until Next Time!


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: Ahaha, it has been a while everyone! I, er, hope you're all still there? Anyways~~

Thanks for the favorite: **Shiranai Atsune, , ChristaWatson, CrysisWar1234, Zero Gawain, mistmagic100, leafstone, ThaviduZeroX, CGFanSuzaLulu, KatzKuzeLevy, Littlest1, RPitU, charbchillin, thomasciesielski54, Dagger Of Darkness, allietheepic7, cheekypig56, Elza Eldaniella 1, MissGongju, RavagerSunset, takatakatalana, MitsuKatana, Pelcott, dislami-chan, , JohnWatson221B, god of all, snowstorm6341, D-MINI-Q, natsu77, ElementMoon, kokoromelissa, zero ideas, shani 1417, ChiChiChiba, ChichirouYamada, Chikage-Kun, WorkingGeass, pokermaniac039, Binto, johncc1993, HimeTsubasaCh, Himetsu, KSolaney, MontySolane**

Thanks for the following: **Lexi1130, Shiranai Atsune, Arya100, , ChristaWatson, CrysisWar1234, FoxTravel, TerraNovA0.2, WingedCloudsofStrife, Zero Gawain, mistmagic100, raijinfairy, Ratagon, leafstone, Littlest1, AkaneIchihara, ThaviduZeroX, CD64, CGFanSuzaLulu, KatzKuzeLevy, ObeliskX, PinkKitty2713, RPitU, ShinDragonX, Victinis Victory, charbchillin, thomasciesielski54, Dagger Of Darkness, Dragon Silhouette, OrchDork3879, allietheepic7, cheekypig56, Tenshi Mioko, MissGongju, matronium, RavagerSunset, takatakatalana, MitsuKatana, Pelcott, , bunnyproofjunior, urapooper, kiara8, ElementMoon, kokoromelissa, zero ideas, ChiChiChiba, ChichirouYamada, Chikage-Kun, WorkingGeass, pokermaniac039, myrielyzie, HimeTsubasaCh, Himetsu, KSolaney, MontySolane**

As for the Reviews:

 **Shiranai Atsune** : I'm glad you like it~ Lol, I like having them in compromising positions XDD  
 **Littlest1** : Yep, sorry it wasn't that interesting but as I said before, I will try to mix it up a little. Hope this chapter's a bit more interesting for you. Haha, yes I can totally imagine possesive Suzaku being jealous and all!  
 **god of all** : Thanks for the compliment, hope you like this chapter~

 **Disclaimer** : As stated in the previous chapters, Code Geass is not mine!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Geass of Fate**

Lelouch freezes in horror as she sees the military commander shoot down her childhood friend. Was fate such a cruel person to let them fulfill their childhood promise of meeting again only to separate them once more, only this time forever? She knew she could not escape, not when there were so many enemies and frankly she had almost no urge to as a part of her had died when Suzaku did.

'I'm sorry Nunnally…' she regretted that she would be leaving her sister without even fulfilling her promise of a gentle world.

She squeezes her eyes shut to stop the urge to cry when she feels someone holding her hand. Her glassy eyes look at the hand that was on the greenette man's hair and sees that it was the man himself who was holding it. Was he… comforting her?

Smiling sadly, she grips his hand in return and closed her eyes once again. She prepared herself for her inevitable death just as she hears the sound of guns loading.

\- Inside the Truck -

Nagata knew that they were here. The Military had finally found him. Strengthening his resolve, he presses the trigger, looking at the picture that showed everything he holds dear.

"Long Live… Japan!"

He smiles to himself before he knew no more.

-Line Break -

It all happened in an instant. The truck suddenly explodes, causing a massive explosion. Lelouch, having closed her eyes, suddenly feels herself being lifted and looks at the perpetrator. Her amethyst eyes widened in surprise as it meets golden ones.

"You…"

"We have to escape." The man's voice snapped Lelouch out of her stupor and she nods before trying to get out of the stranger's arms. The keyword:trying.

"Can you let me go?" she asks but the man, as if not hearing them, runs quickly with her still in his grasps. She tries to struggle but stopped when the man finally lets her down and in front of them was a staircase leading upward. Crouching down and slowly climbing up the stairs, she hears the sound of gunshots.

They stay hidden and would have succeeded in doing so if only Lelouch's phone did not ring. But it did, and the look of fear was evident on her face. Lelouch knew a losing battle when she saw one and she knew that it was already checkmate for her and her companion.

She lets out a painful sound when the men shove her back to the wall. Her companion was surrounded with some men with guns.

"Your future has just ended." Closing her eyes and somehow feeling the gun pointed at her, Lelouch knew that there would no longer be a miracle like the last time. "Don't kill her!" she heard the green-haired man shout.

A gunshot was heard but Lelouch became confused when she felt no pain. Opening her eyes, she saw the man who helped her escape crumple down to the ground as if in slow motion.

"No!" she cries out and falls down on her knees to look at the man who saved her. Blood was flowing out so quickly, she knew not even the most state-of-the-art facilities could save him.

In the back of her mind, she registered that, against all odds and everything she said she knew, another miracle had happened and she was still alive. While everyone who helped her were all killed. Was she cursed or something?

Shaking her head mentally, she moves her hand to touch the dying(?) man and saw how shaky her hand was. She takes it back and holds her other hand as if making a move to pray and knew her whole body was shaking too.

She was so afraid… so scared that this would be her end… that she would really die without even saying goodbye to Nunnally, she didn't hear any of the words that came out of the military commander's mouth. The greenette's hand suddenly moves and grips her arm. It was then when she hears the man's voice inside her head.

/Mindscape/ Lelouch POV

"You don't want it to end here, do you?"

What the…? Where am I?

"It seems that you have a reason to live…"

This is the man's voice… But that's impossible…

"If you have power, will you be able to live?"

I suddenly see images that absolutely made no sense to me.

"This is a contract. I'll grant you power, but in return you must fulfill one of my wishes…"

A contract… in return, one wish…

"If you agree, you will live as a human but differ from other humans. A different destiny, a different time and a different life… The power of Kings will isolate you from everything you hold dear. If you are prepared for that…"

I am… If I can avenge Nunnally and Suzaku and destroy Britannia… Fine then! I'll bind this contract!

/Real World/

Lelouch stands up from her kneeling position and asks, " Ne, how should Britannians who hate Britannia live? "

The commander sneers and scoffs "Are you an ideologist?" pointing his gun at Lelouch once again merely noting that the student was covering her left eye. Few moments past with neither parties making a sound. Lelouch breaks the silence with a condescending voice.

"What's wrong? Why won't you shoot? Your opponent is just a student or perhaps you've realized it… Those who are allowed to shoot are those who are prepared to get shot…" Lelouch takes off her hand and reveals to the world an amethyst colored eye with a red bird-like symbol in the middle. The soldiers are taken off guard and it was obvious that they were afraid.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, order you bastards to die!" she sneers, malice evident in her voice. There was a sudden change in the air and all the soldiers present saluted to the student, guns pointed to their necks.

"Yes, Your highness!" echoed in the empty warehouse where everything all began. As if in a trance, Lelouch snaps out of it and gasps at the sight before her.

'I-I… my god… I just… 'She falls on her butt and frantically moves backward, trying to get away from the scene as possible. She breaths erratically, and somehow knew that she would be constantly lying from now on. But wasn't that what she had been doing all this time? Lying?

She was living a lie. Everything about her was a lie. Her name, background, everything…

But now, she had attained what she had always wanted… Power… and with this she would change the world. A maniacal laugh then echoes throughout the building.

.

.

.

.

Suzaku Kururgi opens his eyes and looks around. He was in a makeshift infirmary of some sort… Suddenly a white-haired man enters his vision. "Too bad! You missed your chance to enter heaven, Private Kururugi! " the man was wearing a mocking smirk.

"Where am I?" he tries to sit up only to groan in pain.

"We're still in Shinjuku Ghetto." The same man answers and then the woman beside him speak, "We are near Prince Clovis so technically we are in the safest place to be." Suzaku nods his head in understanding and looks curiously as the woman takes something beside her.

"This is what saved your life, Suzaku-kun." Cecil Croomy shows to Suzaku whose eyes widened.

He had forgotten that he had placed it on his vest to keep it safe…

"It's quite astonishing. The metal is made of Sakuradite, the rarest mineral until recently and for the first time fashioned into jewelry…" The man was still looking at him with the morbid curiosity on his face.

On the woman's palms, placed delicately on a white handkerchief was the promise ring he and Lelouch had received so many years ago but its chain was broken, the ring dented due to taking the full brunt of the bullet. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach that made it churn uncomfortably.

'Lelouch, please be safe…'

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! Hope you stay in tune for the next update~~

Until Next Time!


End file.
